


The Queen and the Guard

by Kinta_Coldstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bodyguard Derek Hale, Cute, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, F/M, Fluff and Angst, John Stilinski is dead, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Relationship(s), Rich Hale Family (Teen Wolf), Seductive Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, derek has lots of tattoos, derek has tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinta_Coldstone/pseuds/Kinta_Coldstone
Summary: Life as a drag queen is already hard, but when you're a well known drag queen? Its even harder. Then try adding the fact that werewolves can catch your scent and know you from in and out of drag. Turns out an Alpha bodyguard falls for the human Drag Queen. And yes, Stile's drag name is infact 'Ivory Spice'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 25





	1. the start of every good show

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This takes place in an Alternative Universe, one where mythical creatures and humans live side by side. This will be told from the side of Stiles. and if I choose to have a chapter from Derek's point of view I'll add it before hand.

_Life as a drag queen is hard, but its even harder with werewolves . . ._ I thought to myself looking at myself in the mirror as I then began to make my final touches. "Fourty-five minutes to stage girls, and Ivory Spice!" The hostess said walking up to me with a kind smile. _oh shit, she's smiling . . . this has got to be bad_. "please, darling, don't loose your wig this time." She kissed the top of my head and giggled playfully, everyone in the dressing room started to cackle and laugh as I blushed embarrassed now. One of the queens handed me the wig glue which caused everyone to laugh harder. I took it into my hand and began to laugh as I set it down.

"It was one time, at my first show, don't be shady bitches." I said stood up grabbing my outfit shaking my head as she looked back at me smiling some more as she kissed my forehead once again smiling and whispering softly.

"You're still my favorite. Don't forget that."

"I know," I whispered to her as she left us alone. I looked around as I then noticed Scott show up late. I walked over to him shaking my head now, "late, again? If it wasn't for me they would've let you go by now."

"I'm a king," he said shrugging as he got his beard on and flexed at me making me chuckle, "They don't focus on us kings as much, especially not those of us who are bio-kings."

"Don't start with that again, now I'll help you get dressed if you help me into my corset."

"Why? Eating too many curly fries again?" I slapped him on the face and shook my head, while it wasn't a hard slap it was enough to be heard. "Fuck dude, come on, it was a joke."

"Don't joke about that dude, now come and help me." I said sighing as I then began to get my corset on; he nodded and helped me in it leaning in close whispering ever so softly into my hear.

"I am sorry Stiles, it won't come up again, I swear." I nodded and grunted as the final part of the corset came on. I turned around a few times to get used to it nodding at him, he smiled and then we began to work on his outfit.

"Oh, Hans Up, welcome to finally join us. We are so _blessed_ to be gifted with your arrival." The hostess said tapping her heel while her arms were crossed. "Just know you'll be one of the last to perform for this evening. _Maybe_ If you show up on time more often you'll get better slots." She finished before grabbing her mic and left.

"See this, this is why I don't want to be here. You got me into this in the first place." He grumbled out shaking his head as I fixed his bowtie, chuckling a small bit I looked over at him grinning happily.

"Not now _Hans_ ," I grunted out out now focused on getting my outfit on. As I looked at him smiling once we finished. I put on my heels and nodded as him; as he took my arm gently in his arm I quickly grabbed my hat and walked with him arm-in-arm up to the front of the stage.

Once I got onto the stage I made eye contact with as many viewers as I could, _more than a packed house tonight. Gotta pull the big stunts,_ I thought before locking eye contact with one of the men. _total trade_ I thought while studying him. He smirked a small bit and flexed a small bit grinning even more now, _shit, he noticed me stop staring!_ I couldn't look away as I blushed slowly looking away. Moments later I looked back up at him only to notice him still watching me, slowly he blew me a kiss as I then felt an arm wrap around me. "Showtime darling," the hostess said while we walked away. I took one more glace at him before walking to the backstage room.


	2. the show must go on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles performs and meets the very man that was flexing for him when they made eye contact.

"And now everyone please give a loving welcome to the stage Ivory Spice!" The hostess said as she walked off walking off the stage giving me room to walk up. I smirked while closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I started at my first pose _don't focus on him . . . focus on your fans._ I thought my eyes fluttered open, right then and there I saw he was at the front of the stage just watching me. The first notes of G.U.Y by Lady Gaga began and so did my lips. I had been practicing this routine for a few weeks before tonight, I knew the words, I knew where each step was. I reached my hands out for someone to gently grab for me to walk off stage and there he was, _seems obsessed with me . . . maybe he's been here before._ I thought as I gingerly took his hand walked off the stage before pushing him into a chair and grinding my hips a small bit giving him a slight show; _okay, stop and don't seem like you're focusing on only him._   
  
As I walked and did some splits and death drops to the beat of the music I smiled hearing the cheers and fan claps. Everything was familiar and I finally felt at home, I continued to gently grab the money that was handed to me and always mouthed out a 'thank you' to them as we touched hands. The more I performed the more I saw him I just smiled and relaxed focusing on the music. By the end of my number I got back up onto the stage and tossed the money into the air while doing a final death drop. The track stopped as the audience cheered and screamed. I stood up and took a bow panting a small bit as a few workers began to collect the money into a bucket before handing it to me; leaning on the hostess I blew a few kisses to the audience as they ate it up. I smiled happily and walked off the stage moving into the private changing room. Once I took off my heels I then headed straight towards the bar.  
  
"Hey, whatever you want . . . its on me tonight," an unfamiliar voice said from behind me grabbing a seat before sitting there. I looked over at them and smirked seeing it was the same man who flex and made me blush. I chuckled a small bit and then nodded smiling kindly letting out a soft chuckle now.  
  
"Tell me your name at least. then I'll take a Long island Ice Tea."  
  
"The names Derek, Derek Hale." He said looking over at you, "And what is your real name Ivory Spice?" His voice was low and dark, listening to it was easy it just simply made me smile.  
  
"My name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." I said as the bartender handed me my Long island Ice Tea as I sipped my drink I studied the man in front of me. It seemed as if he made his whole body has become a work of art with all of the different tattoos that traveled up and down his arms. He smirked and seemed to notice me staring at him now,

"Each tattoo tells a story, maybe some time I can tell you the stories."  
  
"I'd like to hear them sometimes." I finally said after spending a while just sipping my drink and relaxing leaning back against the chair smiling staring at the stage now, I noticed that Hans Up was on stage now. "Oh! this is my friend Scott, hes a king." I said smiling while watching him perform a 'magic mike number.'   
  
"His moves are sloppy, I've worked with dudes who do 'magic mike.'"  
  
"Oh? You did that? Cool."  
  
"No, I was the body guard for them. even though they were strong they needed a wolf's protection." Derek said with a small laughter as we watched the performance. "I can give him some lessons if he wants, you can offer it to him after he's done." I nodded and smiled a small bit relaxed watching him perform. slowly I felt Derek sit closer to me as a smile creep past him. Shortly after the Hostess walked over to me leaning into my ear,  
  
"dressing room for final bows, say you goodnight to the trade okay?"  
  
"of course." I said grabbing my drink as kneeled down to gr ab my heels. "Hey, I gotta get to the dressing room for final bows, stay afterwards I'd love to exchange numbers or instagram or something." I said smiling at him as he nodded, once I got into the dressing room and sat down on a chair almost all eyes were on me.  
  


"soo... who's the trade?" A new girl _her name is Octavia, be nice_ I thought to myself as a few others piped in asking basically the same thing. I chuckled a small bit shaking my head feeling Scott sit on the armrest next to me.   
  
"okay, okay, his name is Derek and he seems sweet, we're going to exchange numbers and he's off limits. got it queens and kings?" a few nodded in understanding the hostess showed up smiling kindly seeing the last girl finally show up.  
  
"okay everyone," she began with a kind smile "lets give final bows and just relax for the rest of the evening the bar closes in 2 hours and don't forget about designated drivers." She said smiling more as we all nodded; as I put on my heels leaning on Scott as we all walked back up to the stage. I smiled at him seeing him wave slightly, once we gave final bells I walked right up to him grinning happily.  
  
"So what's your instagram?"  
  
"Here, its Ivory Spice." I said handing him my phone so he can put in his number and then his phone.   
  
"I'll text you okay?" He said stretching and smiling, I nodded and then kissed his cheek smiling leaving a slight mark on his cheek. He gently touched his cheek where the kiss mark is smiling happily as he kissed my cheek back. I blushed and saw him move back momentarily. "Well . . . I'll text you later on, okay?" He said as I then nodded grinning excited walking away and over to Scott who was getting out of drag.


	3. texting and chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to disclose that he is a werewolf, but what is the right environment to disclose that?

As I got into my small apartment I turned around and heard a simple _mrow?_ I smiled and picked up my cat kissing his head all while walking over to my couch. "Well hello there Madame Frost." I said gently rubbed her back, as she let out another meow I set her into her bed and walked over to the bathroom. Her being a fluffy white cat I couldn't get her anything white in fear of the possibility of blending in. I stared at myself in the mirror smiling all while taking off my makeup and lashes. Be _ep beep_ my phone vibrated and gave off the text message alert.  
  
"Hey there Stiles, or Ivory . . . it's me Derek," the text popped up causing me to smile just ever so slightly.

"Hey there Derek, just couldn't wait to text me now could you," I typed out smirking playfully while rubbing the lipstick off of my face.

"Kinda, look . . . I feel myself drawn to you slightly, and I'd like to meet you for coffee. We have to talk about something before that though." His text was a bit alarming _if he has HIV that's okay, as long as he's on medication. I mean I am on PreP after all._ I thought to myself before just texting him.

"Totally, wanna give me a ring, you'll be on speaker because I'm in the process of taking my makeup off." After what felt like only a couple of moments of silence I heard my ringtone go off. "Sup Derek, is everything okay?" I questioned while putting him on the loudspeaker. _Mrow?_ my cat said walking in and sat on the toilet, upon shushing him I grabbed my face cream and sat on the counter rubbing it into my face.  
  
"Kinda, well you see . . . I'm a werewolf." I was dead silent unsure of what to say, I mostly was confused . . . _why tell me that? It doesn't matter to me_ I thought before shaking my head relaxing and letting out an ever so soft chuckle.  
  
"That's okay Derek, I don't mind if you're a werewolf, but why the need to tell me?"

"They passed a law a week ago saying those of us who aren't human must disclose our status as such. So now all of us are a bit freaked out; before this law we could have at least some privacy but now . . . we'll anyways I want to see you for coffee, And I-"  
  
"Derek, breath," I interrupted him smiling a small bit listening to his breath before washing my face under the faucet. "I don't mind that you are a werewolf, I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow morning, say nine AM at fifth and Main, the little coffee spot that does jazz." I finished before wiping myself with a face towel.  
  
"Fifth and Main at nine AM," He repeated out loud before replying; "It's a date, i'm buying!" 

"You bought me a drink,"

"You were working and I didn't want you to have to use your tips."

"I-"

"I'm buying Stiles, i'll meet you there." He finished interrupting me once more smiling a small bit before hanging up.

_mrow?_ My cat said louder causing me to snap back to reality and just nodded chuckling happily. "You're right I haven't fed you a snack, lets do that." I said walking out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out a can of wet cat food. _mrow!_ Frost said louder now while I kneeled down putting the food into his bowl, smiling I began to pet him a bit while yawning. _shit,_ I thought to myself shaking my head looking at the clock now _it's nearly one AM;_ I walked over to my bed and stripped down to my brief's before getting into bed and curling up while facing my window. I watched the city lights for a bit before Frost hopped onto my bed and curled up on the edge of the bed. I looked over at him and smiled before closing my curtains and fell asleep.


	4. Coffee early in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first date of Stiles and Derek, and well . . . it doesn't go quite as planned, but life's like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this WILL be from Derek's POV for this chapter

_my milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours's_ my alarm went off playing "my milkshakes by Kelis" causing me to quickly awaken. I shuttered turning off my alarm and quickly getting out of bed _woof_ my Doberman barked out as he turned to face me getting out of his own bed. "Morning bud, lets get you some breakfast." I said walking over to his kibble grunting as I kneeled down to pet him "Okay Hades, I'm going to work out I'll be right back bud." I said getting up and walking over to my home gym. As I started to do my typical workout my phone went of. _shit_ I thought to myself shaking my head grunting ever so slightly.  
  
"Hiii brother!" Laura hale said excitedly, I could practically hear her smile.  
  
"Sup Laura, I was just about to do my reps so this better be good." I grunted out chuckling a small bit shaking my head putting her on speaker now.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm calling, while I'm _sure_ you like to smell sweaty . . . you may want to not due to your date this morning." _shit, I can't believe I told her that._   
  
"I-"

"And before you go on, you said you really liked him so you want to smell your best, workout later." 

"Did you really just call me to tell me no to workout?" I questioned realizing she may have an alterative motives to call me so early in the morning.

"Well . . . I just wanted to inform you that you met this lover boy the night of a Lunar eclipse. The time most werewolves meet their soulmates. And due to taking your medication you may not have even realized he could be your soulmate." My body tensed up as I froze looking directly at the phone. "Uhhh . . . Derek? Are you still on the line?"

"Yea- I-I forgot about the lunar eclipse. Shit-Shit I- Woah." 

"Yeah, So no pressure but he could be your true love." I looked at my clock and then nodded nervously letting out a nervous whimper. "Derek- get ahold of yourself you're next in line as Alpha. act like it." My sister snapped over the phone causing me to come back to reality.

"You're right. Ima hang up and get ready for this date." I hung up and then nodded at myself in the mirror flexing a bit trying to get my mojo back. Hades showed up causing me to kneel down and just spend time giving him the attention he needed so early in the morning. I smiled and gently nuzzled him before standing up getting his leash and harness putting it on him. "Come on bud lets go for a walk." I quickly grabbed some trash bags for him as we both walked over down to the dog park. 

"Morning Derek."

"Morning Mavis, beautiful flowers this morning." I said waiving to her as we walked downstairs looking at her flowers smiling. She kneeled down to give my dog a treat as I smiled happily. "You know Mavis, you're the only person who has full trust in Hades here."

"He's a good dog. and remember I am part fairy so animals tend to be calmer around me." She said smiling happily as she looked up at me. "and don't forget, my birthday is coming up soon. I'll be turning three hundred and I like lasagna." She said playfully causing me to laugh happily shaking my head.

"Wow, three hundred . . . you don't look a day past eighty-five." 

"You best be going or your dog might go potty right here." she said grabbing her cane getting to her knees while holding her watering can. I nodded and walked off with Hades.  
  
  
Shortly after getting to the dog park we walked a bit as I looked over at the time. "Shit, come on bud I gotta go to a coffee Date, go to the bathroom now and I swear I'll get you a big bone to chew on. Come on bud." I pleaded with him as he barked a few times before going. I quickly picked it up and then nodded looking at the time. "Lets go for a run bud." He barked excitedly as I put on my headphones putting in the address of the coffee shop. "Lets go!" I said as we began to jog to the coffee shop. _twenty minutes to get there,_ _fifteen minutes to jog there plus traffic. cutting it close_ I thought to myself while listening to the directions. 

"Oh hey!" I heard once getting to the coffee shop. I turned around surprised seeing him, my heart skipped a beat as I smiled looking at him. Even out of drag he's stunning. his smile could brighten anyone's day. "Derek- hey, are you okay?" He said tilting his head watching me.

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, just out of breath." I said smiling as he kneeled down to let his hand out for Hades to smell his hand. "His name's Hades, he's a good boy."

"I can see that," Stiles said as Hades quickly licked Stiles hand and nuzzled it as well. I smiled and nodded excitedly seeing him warm up quickly to Stiles. We eventually walked over to the line. Hades sat down in the dog area, once we ordered our food and sat down I just stared at him smiling. _Say something dummy, you're the next alpha of the Hale Pack. now say something._

"Something." I blurted out looking at him freezing up now _no dummy, actual conversations._

"What was that?" Stiles said smiling at me now shrugging, "well, anyways I think you dog is cute."

"I think you're cute!" I said blushing now looking away chuckling happily. "I-I mean, well you're attractive and I'd love to know more about you." After that we spoke for hours on end, I found out he is a Gemini and loves Halloween and Christmas (which works due to how its now November) that he spends his days at the park painting nature as it happens. it takes him only a few days to perfect a full routine and only a few hours to do each outfit. He has over fifty thousand followers on Instagram and works hard to interact with each follower.  
  
"So tell me about life as a werewolf." He said suddenly after finishing his tea and began to eat his muffin, shit, even he eats cute.Eventually I began to explain about life as a werewolf. how laws were put in place against how we celebrate who we are. How ever week we have meetings as packs to discuss our lives. About my family and family pack. I told him about my job as a bodyguard. Eventually we got up and I walked over to Hades handing him a small treat while grabbing his leash. We walked off and it began to snow a small bit. We continued to walked together side by side before slowly he reached down to hold my hand. 

"Stiles, I-I'd like to see you again." I said smiling now facing him as he smiled back at him getting onto his tippy toes to kiss my check now,

"I'd like that as well Derek, I'd like that as well."


	5. need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give me some tips.

hey everyone! what do YOU think I should do for Derek and Stile's next date? what would YOU like to see happen?


End file.
